The 'D' in Dragneel
by Iblis-san
Summary: Natsumi and Luffy are both well known. Natsumi as a infamous Mage of the just-as-infamous Fairy Tail, while Luffy is the captain of the Straw hat Pirates. But, what if a misunderstanding in Luffy's crew causes her to flee to her older sister? Fem!Luffy, Fem!Natsu
1. Prologue

The 'D' in Dragneel

 _ **A/N: And again, I fail to work at SS! But, I'll please my bananas with something else... A Genderbend One piecexFairy tail crossover! I thought of this when I read "The Fairy pirate" by MissAnimetastic. I recommend it, but it's kinda short. It's also following the FT storyline, but with a few... Twists. So, go read it! Wait, not now! Read this first!**_

 _ **Let's start this sh*t (since when did I start censoring? XD)**_

 _Prologue_

My name is Luffy D. Monkey. At least, that's what everybody thinks my name is. My true name is Luffy D. Dragneel. I have a big brother, called Ace D. Portgas. We aren't related by blood. But, he looks like me. It's strange. He and my crew met once. He said he was searching for a pirate named Black beard.

I also have a big sister, but, nobody knows about her. Except Ace. Ace never met her. My big sisters name is Natsumi D. Dragneel, but, she hides her name as well. She is nicknames as 'The Salamander' and she is a powerful mage, just like me.

It's quite funny, to think that my crew thinks that my Gum Gum power comes from a devil fruit. Well, that's wrong. It's a magic type. My magic is 'Snake magic', and it gives my body the power to bend itself to the abilities of a snake, and because of that, I also have the ability to stretch my body as far as I want. It's really cool, isn't it?

I love my crew, and my quest distracts me from finding her. I really miss her, and I want to see her again. I'll admit, me, being the pirate queen, is more of a distraction than a dream. Don't get me wrong, I really want to be the Pirate Queen, but... I mis her, and I mis Fairy Tail.

Sometimes, I wonder, what she is doing now, and where she is. Then, I'll just stare at the ocean, and I'll chuckle, thinking of her motion sickness. And, every time I see a Sakura tree, I'll think of her beautiful cherry blossom colored hair. Damn, I really mis my big sister sometimes.

I wonder if she misses me to?

Time skip

 _Normal POV_

It was early in the morning, when the energetic, young captain was staring at the sea again. She did this very often, lately. It almost became a morning routine. She would wake up, get dressed, leave her beloved straw hat behind, and stare at the open sea. She thought she did this unnoticed, but the alert navigator noticed. And it worried her.

The orange haired navigator decided to talk about it with her fellow crew mates. So, she planned a meeting, without their captain. Really early in the morning, the crew gathered in the kitchen.

"Nami, why did you planned this meeting?" A tired swordsman asked. He let a tired sigh escape him. Nami rolled her eyes, and responded to the lazy swordsman.

"I was about to say, Zoro. I'm worried about Luffy. She's absent lately, and I've caught her, almost every morning, seeing her staring into the ocean."

"Absent?" Zoro asked. "How do you mean?"

"When I see her staring, she doesn't have her straw hat on. She looks sad, and depressed. And... She doesn't eat anymore."

Sanji nodded. "I've noticed to. She eats just as much as Nami-swan."

Ussop raised a brow. "How is that weird?" Sanji sighed and repeated his sentence.

"She. Eats. Just. As. Much. As. Nami-swan."

"Wait... You're serious?"

Nami nodded. Ussops jaw dropped.

Outside, Luffy noticed that the crew was awake, and in the kitchen. She decided to listen silently to what they were saying.

"Well." Zoro said loudly. "We can't use an absent captain."

Sanji sighed, and agreed. "Luffy-chan can't lead a crew like this."

Ussop nodded. "Yeah."

Chopper asked "Maybe I can check her?"

Nami shook her head. "No. She needs to get off this ship."

Luffy heard enough. She wiped away her tears, and runned to the room she shared with Nami. She took her stuff, and wrote a letter. "Hey, the bright side is that I'll see you soon, nee-san." Luffy whispered. She took her straw hat, and placed it on her bed, next to the letter.

Luckily the ship was close to the coast, so Luffy could escape easily, using her magic. She smiled, with teary eyes. She was happy she would see her sister, and she was sad, that her crew hated her. After a few seconds, she used her magic to go of the ship. To her sister.

...

"She needs to get of the ship, for a while." Nami corrected herself.


	2. Destructive Siblings meet

Chapter one: Destructive Siblings meet

 _Normal POV_

After hours on the train, Luffy has reached her destiny. She was in Magnolia, looking for a guild, called Fairy Tail. She walked trough the town, and searched for the guild, but ran in a female, with beautiful pink hair, soft lips, and a scaly scarf. Next to her was a tall guy, with shoulder length hair, and golden keys on his waist.

"Watch your- NEE-SAN?!" The pink haired yelled, tackling her younger sister in a hug,

"Missed you to, onee-san." Luffy said, chuckling and hugging her tightly back. After they released the tight grips on each other, Luffy pointed at the blond male.

"And he is-?"

Natsumi turned her head. "Oh! Sorry. This is Lucia. He is a mage, part of my group in Fairy Tail. Lucia, this is my cute little sister: Luffy."

"Don't call me cute!" Luffy protested, pouting cutely. Natsumi laughed loudly. "Can't help it, you're to adorable." Lucia decided to talk to Luffy. "Hey, Luffy, you wanna come to Fairy Tail? Natsumi and I just came back from a mission. We're about to pick Happy up."

Luffy smiled brightly. "Of course! Who's Happy?" Natsumi put her arm around Luffy's shoulder. "My partner in crime. He replaced _you_ a long time ago."

"Wha-" Luffy was caught of by laughter. "Hahahaha! You're to easy to fool. Happy is my cat."

Luffy laughed uncomfortable. Natsumi heard this. "What's wrong? You seem a little of." Luffy shook her head. "It's nothing! I'm just curious. I've never been to fairy tail after other people joined, the only ones I know are the Master, Macao, Wakabe, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Lisanna."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you, and, don't mind the perverts. I'll burn them if they even touch you." Natsumi smiled darkly. Luffy grinned and sweat dropped. When the trio reached the guild hall, Natsumi kicked the door open.

"We're back!" She screamed. Immediately the guild responded. A little blue cat flew into Natsumi's chest, and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Woah! It can talk!" Luffy exclaimed amazed.

Natsumi just smiled. She was happy, being with her sister, and her friends. Her smile never been brighter, not even with Igneel. But, of course, of Igneel would be here, Natsumi would be the happiest girl on Earthland.

"Welcome back, Natsumi-san, Lucia-san. Who is she?" A little girl asked, smiling kindly. Luffy puffed her cheeks, holding in a scream. "SHE IS ADORABLE!" She screamed loudly. Natsumi smiled. "Wendy, this is Luffy. She's my younger sister."

Wendy greeted Luffy politely, and Luffy hugged her in response. Natsumi laughed, but her good mood would soon be ruined by a certain ice mage.

"Oi, flame breath! Fight me!" It took the ice mage only a few seconds to realize the girl next to her. "Who are you?" He looked over at Lucia. "Finally got yourself a girl, huh? She's hot!" This comment caused Lucia to blush and stutter that it wasn't like that, and Natsumi to send one of her scariest glares at both of the males. Natsumi punched both of the males out conscious. Luffy was only confused.

"Aren't you the fire mage?" She asked confused. Natsumi ignored her, and dragged her inside the guild. "ERZA! MIRA! MASTER!" She yelled. "GUESS WHO'S BACK?!"

Mira was behind the bar, drying some glasses. "Hey Natsumi, who's bac-" Mira dropped the glasses she was drying, and gasped in happiness. "Luffy-chan! I've missed you!" She hugged the black-haired girl. Luffy smiled, and said "I'm sure getting hugged a lot today. Not that I mind."

Mira smiled kindly. "Erza isn't here, and that's good to. I think she'll first kill you for leaving, then hug you to death and then kill your sister for not saying you returned."

"I'm not sure of that made sense." Natsumi said, confused. Luffy grinned at her sister. "Me neither. Where's master?"

"Right behind you. Welcome back, Child." The master spoke. Luffy smiled, feeling complete. "Can I join the guild, master? I want to be with my sister again, and I'm strong now."

The master smiled and nodded. "In our eyes, you never left the guild. Mira, give her an emblem. Where would you like it?"

Luffy pointed at her right shoulder, the same place as her sister. "Right here, please. In the color... Yellow."

Natsumi smiled proudly at her sister. "Welcome home, little sister!" She hugged her tightly, smiled.

Luffy felt tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes. "I'm home!" She yelled loudly, raising her fist.

 ** _AN: First chapter! Damn, I love writing this! To everyone waiting for Surviving Slavery: Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday._**

 ** _For Demonic Victim: If I don't get any votes for Genderbend anyone else, the next chapter will be up... Thursday of Friday. Depends on my mood._**

 ** _For the rest: I hope you liked it! I love this idea, and I think I'm getting better at writing. I hope I didn't make any grammar mistakes, 'cause I was extra cautious in that in this story. (Still haven't forgiven my mistakes in SS... Or my laziness of fixing them.)_**

 ** _By the way: Should I make some romance in this? I'm not sure, so I'll leave this up to you guys. (I genderbended Lucy to give you guys the chance.) I'll make a poll, so you can vote. (guest can suggest their opinion in reviews.)_**

 ** _Next chapter will be up: Thursday! Why so soon already? Well: writing this is easy, and I love writing it. And I'm free tomorrow, Thursday, AND Friday. So I have time enough to write!_**

 ** _Vote, review, spread the love, and trove bananas!_**

 ** _Peaco out Banananation!_**


	3. Missing Captain

Ch. 2 Missing captain

"AAH!" Nami's scream had awoken the swordsman from his nap. He growled in annoyance, and walked to Nami and Luffy's room. "Why are you so loud?"

Zoro was pushed over by Sanji, who came rushing in as well. Ussop and a Chopper followed closely after. "What's wrong, Nami-swan?"

"Where is Luffy?" Chopper asked, looking around.

"S-she left." Nami said, trying to find her words. "WHA-!" The group yelled. Nami continued to cry. Sanji lighted up a cigarette, and took Nami without a word outside, leaving the crew confused.

"Calm down first, then tell us." Sanji said, leaving her alone for a minute.

"Wait! I'll tell you guys now. If we wait longer, we'll miss the change of meeting her again!"

Sanji nodded, and called the rest of the crew together.

When they were all together, Nami explained what was in the letter.

"Luffy heard what we said in the morning. But, I think she misunderstood us. There isn't much more to say. The only thing we know about her whereabouts is that she's gone to a person known as Salamander."

"Salamander? Never heard of him." Zoro said.

"Me neither. Maybe it's someone from her past? Like Ace?" Nami suggested.

"Maybe we can ask Ace. It'll be easier tracking him down." Sanji said. Nami nodded, and Zoro, Ussop and Chopper agreed as well.

"At least you're good for something, ero-cook."

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild_

Everybody was busy drinking or fighting, while Natsumi, Luffy, Lucia and Gray were busy talking. Suddenly, someone shouted "Titantia is back!"

Natsumi smirked evilly. "Nee-san, you hide. I want to surprise Titania." Luffy smiled, and hided under the table. Not longer after Luffy hided, the woman known as Titania came in the guild hall.

"Hey Erza! I need to ask you something." Erza looked at Natsumi. "Ask." She said bluntly.

"What do you think of snakes?" Erza's eyes widened, and she stuttered "Y-you didn't-!"

Luffy wrapped her arms around the red haired warrior. "ERZA! I've missed you!"

"That voice... Natsumi, she's back?" Erza felt tears in the corners of her eyes, and smiled. "Nice to see-err-hear you to, Luffy-chan."

Luffy released her grip on Titania, and smiled. "Erza, you've haven't changed a bit!" Luffy exclaimed. Erza smiled softly. "Well, you did change. You've become more feminine. Just like your sister. Even she denies it." Luffy grinned evilly, whispering in Erza's ear "Yeah, to be honest I'm kinda surprised she isn't surrounded by admirers." Erza giggled in response, before whispering back "She has a pack of admirers, but they back of because of her teammates. She's just to dense to notice."

Natsumi felt kinda left out, so she decided to ask what her sister and Erza were talking about. "Nothing." Was their response. Natsumi pouted. "Geez, little sister doesn't tell me anything!" Luffy pinched her sister in her cheek. "Ya know," she said, "You can be cute to, onee-chan." (1)

Natsumi grinned, and tackled her sister. "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Never mess with your older sister!"

"Stop! Onee-san!" Natsumi grinned, and let the black haired female go. "Let's spar! We haven't spar since we were kids!" Luffy grinned, and agreed.

"You can spar outside, destructive siblings!"

"Destructive siblings? Is that their nickname or something?" The celestial mage asked his friend. Erza nodded. "When they were younger, Mira and I used to call them that. And even then they almost destroyed the guild. So... I'm afraid that they might blow op Magnolia together!"

"So how were they as kids?" Lucia asked.

"Well, when they first appeared at the guild, Natsumi immediately got in a fight with Mira. Naturally, she got beaten. Luffy was different. She also got into a fight, but not with the guild members. Luffy fought a lot with Natsumi. Natsumi always won, and afterwards apologized. I was surprised, seeing the tough girl who barged in the guild out of nowhere being so kind and caring for her sister." Erza smiled warmly at the memory. Lucia chuckled.

"Why did Luffy left?" He asked.

Erza's smile disappeared. "She never told anyone beside Master and Natsumi. But Natsumi was really worried after she left. I guess her rivalry with Gray and Happy's birth helped her to get over it. But, I'm happy to see her like this. I've never seen her happier."

Lucia looked at Natsumi, and noticed Erza was right. Natsumi looked really happy.

 _-Back with the Straw Hats_

Nami had Luffy's hat tied up on her back. She was looking at the maps. "Hmm. We first saw Ace here, and he said he was going there. It has been a few weeks... Wasn't he searching for a pirate? Then, he'll probably be... There!" Nami circled a place on the map. "Guys! I think I know where Ace is!"

Ussop walked to Nami. "That's great! So, where is he?"

"Most likely, he is in country Fiore. I'm pretty sure it's on a coast city. I suspect he has gone to North, cause based on his original directions, he'll be around this area." Ussop nodded. "So, are we going to set sail to Fiore?" Nami nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" Ussop yelled, excited.

And, so, the crew set sail, to an unknown country, searching for somebody they just met to find an unknown man who their captain escaped to.

This is going to be _great._

 _ **AN: SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER T-T someone, punch me! Oh, never mind. Here it is! Is it good, bad? Tell me! By the way: Surviving Slavery reader here? Yes? Okay, here's the thing... Next chapter will be up today, or in three days. Is that okay? Please don't kill me, I have a spider in my room, who is already plotting on that... (I called him Spinner xD)**_

 _ **K' bye!**_

 _ **Peaco Banana-Nation**_


End file.
